deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Seventeen: Lara Croft (Tomb Raider Reboot) vs. Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale)
Intro Mankind's savagry has produced some of the most brutal conflicts known to the universe, with some hesitating to join the fray while other fully embrace the violence. Today we bring two warriors representing each side of this sick coin, with one emerging as the true victor! ''Lara Croft! ''The young survivor of Yamatai Island who crashed and had to survive the rough terrain with a psycho and his group of marauders hot on her track! ''Kazuo Kiriyama! ''The participant of the BR Program who fully took in the insanity that surrounded him and took it in his own hands to slaughter his classmates to ensure victory! Endurance, marksmanship, and dexterity will all be tested to determine who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Warriors Lara Croft Fresh from education and in search of lost relics, a 21-year-old Lara Croft journeys to an island off the coast of Japan aboard the Endurance, a salvage vessel helmed by Captain Conrad Roth. The crew had begun their long journey to find the lost Japanese kingdom of Yamatai. While venturing through the Dragon's Triangle, the Endurance is struck by a violent storm and splits in two, stranding everyone on an isolated island. Lara then found herself separated from the rest of the crew. She was then kidnapped by a savage native but escaped. She then had to start surviving on her own, taking up arms and making use of her incredible agility and instincts. Her time on the Island had transformed her from a naïve, vulnerable girl into a deadly, hardened survivor, willing to take a life when need be and pass any obstacle in her way. *This Lara will be around the events of the first game but before the second. Kazuo Kiriyama Kazuo Kiriyama was a ninth grader in a totalitarian Japan where the government instituted a law known as the BR or Battle Royale Act, which states that a randomly selected class of ninth grade students would be sent a remote island, armed with random weapons (anything from an Uzi to a paper fan), and made to kill each other until only one survives. The students are given bomb-collars which will detonate if the attempt to escape, remove the bomb, enter a forbidden "danger zone" The reasoning for this varies between the novel, manga, and film version of the story. In the novel and manga, the act of an alternate totalitarian Japan known as the Republic of East Asia, possibly as an act of retaliation against youth protests or to use the survivors for some sort of military unit (implying the WWII either ended in Axis victory or never happened). In the film, the BR Act is a government retaliation against youth opposition during a period of high unemployment and social unrest. In either case, Kiriyama's backstory is similar. Kiriyama is a sociopath who suffered from brain damage as a child that made him unable to sympathise or empathize with anyone, and gave him a violent demeanor. Kiriyama volunteers to take part in the Battle Royale for his own amusement. Kiriyama is initially armed with a paper fan (or a moderately more useful tessen war fan in the manga), but manages trick another student in to thinking he is going the ally with him, then disarms him with his bare hands and uses the contestants Uzi to kill him and several others. Kiriyama takes their weapons, arming himself with a a handgun (the model varies between the manga, novel, and film, a wakizashi, two Mk II Fragmentation Grenades. Kiriyama then goes on to kill several others, including two girls who draw attention to themselves attempt to contact the main character and ally themselves with him, a girl named Mitsuko Souma, who is every bit as sociopathic as he is, and a boy who he kills in a particularly gruesome manner, decapitating him with his wakizashi and then placing a grenade in his severed head and throwing it at Shuya Nanahara, Noriko Nakagawa, and Shogo Kawada, the three protagonists of the series. Nanahara and the others escape. Nanahara, Nakagawa, and Kawada confront Kiriyama a final time at the scene his latest murders, a building consumed in flames by the untimely explosion of a car bomb, which Kiriyama's victims intended to use to destroy the building on the island used as a forward base by the government forces in charge of the Battle Royale event. In the film, manga, and novel versions, Kiriyama is finally killed by a different person. In the film, he is killed Shoga Kawada, who shoots him with a SPAS-12 assault shotgun. He is shot with a pistol by Shuya Nanahara in the manga, and shot with a revolver by Noriko Nakagawa in the novel. Weapons Lara Croft Melee= *Ice Axe Weight: 2 Pounds Length: 20 Inches Sharp spike under handle, contains a pick and hammer on the other end Improvised |-| Pistol= *Beretta 92SB Capacity: 15 Rounds 50 Meters of Range Muzzle Velocity: 381 M/S Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: 34 oz |-| Hand Cannon= *Desert Eagle Mark XIX Capacity: 7 Rounds Per Magazine 50 Meters of Range Caliber: .50 AE Muzzle Velocity: 470 M/S Weight: 4.4 Pounds |-| SMG= * Type-100 Capacity: 30 Rounds Unknown Range Caliber: 8x22mm Nambu Muzzle Velocity: 335 M/S Weight: 9.7 Pounds Rate of Fire: 400-850 RPM |-| Special= *Compound Bow Stealthy Arrows can be retrieved after being fired Lara is very skilled with this weapon, arguably her iconic weapon |-| Gallery= Climbing pick.jpg|Ice Axe BerettaM92SB.jpg|Beretta 92SB Desert Eagle 2.jpg|Desert Eagle Mark XIX Submachine gun Type 100.jpg|Type-100 SMG Competitionbow.jpg|Compound Bow Kazuo Kiriyama Melee= *Wakizashi Weight: Unknown Blade Length: 30-60 cm Single Edged |-| Pistol= *Walther PPK Capacity: 8 Rounds Unknown Range Muzzle Velocity: 244 M/S Caliber: .32 ACP |-| Hand Cannon= *Colt Python Capacity: 6 Rounds Unknown Range Caliber: .357 Magnum Weight: 38 to 48 oz Double Action |-| SMG= *IMI Uzi Capacity: 32 Rounds Range: 200 Meters Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Muzzle Velocity: 400 M/S Weight: 7.7 Pounds Rate of Fire: 600 RPM Kazuo tends to spray and pray with this weapon, using it to suppress and strike victims |-| Special= *Mark II Hand Grenade 1.3 Pounds 2 oz of TNT 50 Yard Blast Radius, 5-10 for Fatalities |-| Gallery= Black Wakizashi.jpg|Wakizashi Walther PPK.jpg|Walther PPK 300px-Colt-Python.jpg|Colt Python Uzi.png|Uzi M8QVqb92.jpg|Mark II Grenade X Factors Explanations Training= Kazuo is just some student chosen for the BR Program with no known combat experience or training, so he rates a zero here. On the other hand Lara has been given at least some training in by Conrad Roth, who has an ex-military background. Edge: Lara Croft |-| Stealth= Lara has been show to be able to sneak quite well and her bow will help her be a silent killer or at the very least evade Kiriyama. Kazou isn't one to use stealth, especially considering his main weapon is a spraying machine so unless he can get the drop on Lara he's just gonna try and mow her down. Edge: Lara Croft |-| Brutality= Kazuo has no remorse for human life, playing in the program as what he perceives as a game and toying with his victims. Lara is a bit more humane and even though she doesn't want to take human lives, she must for her survival. Edge: Kazuo Kiriyama |-| Combat Experience= Lara spends the course of the game fighting Solarii Brotherhood member after member, killing dozens of them as they're armed with armor, guns, and arrows. She has also hunted the local wildlife of the island so she has had to use her wits and skills many times. Kazuo's only time in battle has been the BR Program and he doesn't face much resistance, mowing down classmate after classmate. Edge: Lara Croft |-| Killer Instinct= Again, Kazuo cares little for the lives of other people. He isn't very hesitant to pull the trigger and will kill anyone in his way. Lara doesn't want to kill, she's simply a survivor who wants her freedom. Edge: Kazuo Kiriyama |-| Endurance= Lara has survived the various threats of the island, including enemies, animals, rough weather, and abusive terrain. Kazuo hasn't faced such conditions but he's still capable as a combatant. Edge: Lara Croft |-| Physical Strength= Kazuo is slightly taller (the actor who played him is 5'9) to the 5'6 Lara so he's got a physical edge should they enter fisticuffs. Edge: Kazuo Kiriyama |-| Agility= Lara has been shown to be very quick and has knowledge in rock climbing so she can quickly flee to cover or a safe area should Kazuo get the upper hand. Kazuo is in very good physical condition but can't do the same things Lara can. Edge: Lara Croft |-| Mental Health= Lara has been severely scarred by her time on the island but still retains what makes her human. Kazuo is totally apathetic and doesn't mind murdering people, certainly having a few screws loose. Edge: Lara Croft Weapons Edges Melee= The sword has a wider killing surface and is meant to be a weapon, with Kazuo being quite effective in wielding it with his superior strength. Lara's axe can help her vertical mobility but as a weapon it won't do much for her with it's short range and shorter killing area. Edge: Kazuo Kiriyama |-| Pistol= The M92SB blows the PPK out of the water, as it has a superior caliber, greater capacity and range, and larger barrel. The PPK is certainly more portable but it doesn't bring enough raw firepower. Edge: Lara Croft |-| Hand Cannon= The Colt may be more accurate but the slow reload sequence of the revolver makes it more deadly to Kiriyama should he have an empty cylinder. The Deagle is a loud, impractical weapon but at least it's better than a revolver in this case. Edge: Lara Croft |-| SMG= The Uzi is a robust, more modern SMG that has survived over half a century of combat innovation with solid power and reliability. The Type-100 is an unimpressive relic displaying the mediocre Japanese weapon design of WWII era arms, with small calibers and heavy weight. The Uzi blows this piece of trash out of the water despite Lara's weapon's more practical design possibly helping her aim but everything else dragging it down. Edge: Kazuo Kiriyama |-| Special= An odd comparison I know but they somewhat balance each other out. The bow is more silent and Lara is more skilled with it, having a good chance of hitting Kazuo if she enters a good position. The grenades are more loud and deadly with a faster killing power but are single use. Neither really beats the other so it's even. Edge: Even Notes *Voting ends on September 11, 2016. *The setting will be an island somewhere off the coast of Japan in the remains of a small village near by a large forest. Lara will be searching the local caves in the area, hearing about some unknown treasure being rumored to be in the island. Kazuo will be just arriving to the island, landing in on a boat after a small mutiny on Okishima Island kills the students involved and much of the military deployed in an explosion at the school but also destroys the feed of the death collars, allowing Kazuo to escape. Lara sees him in the distance, wondering if he needs help but is greeted with gunfire, sparking a fight. *Votes that are poor, lack good spelling, are one sentence, one worded, or are just crap will not count. Battle Lara Croft: Kazuo Kiriyama: An Island Off the Coast of Japan, Present Day The sound of a campfire crackling fills the air, the warmth of the fire accomponying it too as the bright orange flames dance on the darkening wood. A hand holding a stick pushes into the ash, moving the charred remains of firewood to a preferable status. The silent, dusk caped itself over the empty island with predators on the loose, looking for an easy hunt. A young woman inches her hands to the fire, avoiding burns but trying to get as much warmth as she can in the damp cave she took shelter in. "Lara... are you there?" a small walkie talkie next to her spoke out, the frequency being rather poor. She grabs the device, pushing a button and speaking into it. "Yes I am here, Rick where are you right now?" she spoke out, her elegant voice echoing deeper into the cave. "I should be coming soon, get ready in a bit. Air traffic's been a mess lately and honest I want to get back to land in a bit. I keep hearing Japanese on these comms so something is definitely up." ''The pilot said with concern in his voice. ''"Yeah... about that." "Huh?" "Would now be a good time to tell you I don't exactly have permits to be here?" "What?! Lara you know the Japanese don't exactly play nice nowadays. You've heard the stories and if we're captured I don't want to be executed." "Don't worry, we should be out soon. I'll pack up my bags. Good haul today, I knew there was definitely something worth checking out. Ancient Japanese relics, trinkets, and idols from shrines the world hasn't seen in maybe hundreds of years." "Well nice, I expect to be paid handsomely....'BZRTZ'" ''the communication device bleeted out, static noise leaving the speaker. ''"Rick? Rick? Ah damn." the British explorer said as she tried to communicate with her pilot, with her efforts in vain. She puts away her walkie talkie and grabs her ice axe. She grabs her bags, full of hundreds of dollars worth of items a nice museum may pay good money for. She also checks her holsters, inspecting her two pistols and analyzing her bow. After all, she may not know what she'll find on her way to the beach where he pilot is supposed to meet her. **** Meanwhile, Off the Shore of the Island A young man wakes up from a long slumber, slowly opening his eyes as he saw the orange-lavender sky, some gray clouds spread across but by no means ruining the visual. Looking up with his dull, brown eyes he begins to reflect on what has happened for the past few days. "Fujiyoshi, I said no whispering!" '' ''... "Why? What did I ever do to you?" ... "Die!" ... Then the explosion. Whatever happened, it caused the collars to go off. He was a free man and any other who survived. Then the military came and swept the island, aiming and successfully killing the remainder of the class, maybe even Nanahara and his friends. But he was lucky and found a boat near the lighthouse, sailing away from the island and drifting into a slumber. After reflecting, the high school student sat up and reached for his dufflebag, scrounging for some food and water. Scarfing the plasticky dough Kitano and his men had the balls to call bread and the bottled water he picked off one of the corpses of his former classmates, he checked out his stock. A pistol, a revolver from another previous owner, his machine gun, a pair of grenades, and his blood soaked sword. He should be covered for now, where ever he may go. Scoping the area, Boy #6 tried to look for another island, squinting and hoping to see whatever land he can retire at. He spots an island in the darkening light, barely making it out. He took out a paddle and started pushing to his destination. **** Lara hiked down the cavern, playing her MP3 and unwinding before she spots something in the water. Halting and taking her binoculars out, it was someone with frizzy hair and a black and white outfit. She thinks she sees a metal collar around his neck barely shining but that could be her imagination. She tries calling out to the mysterious figure but with no reaction. This man must be lost and seeing that he's directioned towards the small village remains near the water, she decides to quickly make it over there. After a few minutes. Lara makes it to what little remains of human presence are left in this village, searching for the man. Meanwhile, the man she's looking for is leaving his vessel, hoping to find a stable house to hold out in until tomorrow. He grabs his bag but being unsure of what may be on this island, he takes out his PPK and puts it in his jacket pocket. He hoists the bag over his shoulder and walks towards the village. He hears a faint female voice in the distance, catching him off guard and nearly taking out his weapon. He is on guard, watching each corner before he sees a woman. She was a few inches below him but well built in a grey tank top and green khakis. She was carrying a few heavy looking bags but didn't seem to struggle doing so and she had guns on her, at least two. But one thing really stook out to him: she is Westerner in fact, the first he has ever seen. He thinks he knows what she's speaking... English. ''He rarely hears English but learned a few words and may be able to decipher her foreign tongue. ''"Do you need help?" ''the woman asks, hoping to get a response. "''What is your name?" "Kazuo Kiriyama..." ''the boy spoke with little volume. ''"What happened to you? Why is there blood on your head?" ''she asked, with Kazuo wondering why the hell she's interrogating him. ''"Many people died, I killed them." ''is what he says next, with his eyes void of emotion. Lara's pupils dilated and she grew a cold sweat. Who was this mysterious person and who did he kill? What is that collar on his neck? She found herself slowly reaching for her Beretta, even if she didn't realize it. The slight gesture made caught Kiriyama's attention, his heart beat slighting raise and making his eyes dart back at Lara's. ''"Tell me. What happened? Who did you kill and why did you kill?" ''Lara is growing more nervous, her hands are clamy and her fingers are jittery. This is like the island all over again, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. She knows what it means to be a survivor but please, not ''again. In a swift move, Kazuo pulls out his pistol from his suit jacket and fires three shots. Lara shows a shocked expression before rushing to protection, unholstering her own pistol on the way there. "For a game!" ''he continues firing his pistol and rushes to cover too. Lara hides behind a house, looking at a small, bleeding wound on her arm, cursing but double checking to confirm it was just a graze. She quickly drops her cargo and holds her Beretta, taking potshots towards the rocks Kazuo hid behind. ''"You can do this Lara... think." Lara peeks around her cover and looks for the whites in Kiriyama's eyes, seeing his hair behind a wagon as he tries to duck as far down as he could. Lara fires towards the wagon, making small craters into the aging wood with scalding hot casings dropping at her feet. She continues until she runs out of ammo in her clip, then Kiriyama does the same with is own pistol. He then stops to see his own empty gun but Lara hasn't retaliated. Taking a risk, Kiriyama takes out another clip and loads it, walking to the house. He scopes around the corner of the small livings quarters of the people who previously inhabited the island but sees nothing besides the spent shell casings and tracks from her boots continuing around the house. Meanwhile Lara is trying to stall as much as she can until her getaway arrives, running as fast as she can with the heavy weight of her treasures holding her back. She goes into the outskirts of the town and takes cover behind a tree, leaving the bag in a safe area where she can pick it up when this is over. She reloads another clip into her pistol but sees a muzzle flare pointed her way. She narrowly avoids it and blindfires back to the source. She fires more and more, landing a hit on Kiriyama's left shoulder. Kiriyama grabs his shoulder to see a bullet lodged deep in there, not severing a major vessel but manageable. His empty PPK prompts him to take out his Uzi, where he proceeds to leave his cover and spray like he did on the Island. "Oh God!" ''Lara screams as she hears the metallic rattling of the Uzi and the sparks that hit the ground near her and the tree protecting her. ''"What do I do?" ''Lara repeatedly asks herself as she needs to come up with a plan before he comes and finishes the job. She draws her Deagle and peeks around the tree to see Kiriyama reloading and still coming towards her. She panics but sees a small shack to her left. Kiriyama finishes reloading and Lara charges the cabin, emptying her gun towards him and dives into the shack through the window. She protects herself behind the counter and looks for anything to use. She sees a corpse in a uniform on the ground, facing up with a helmet and olive drab backpack under him. Right next to him is a Type-100 she takes, hoping to God the thing still fires. She cocks it and fires at Kiriyama, who just evades the shots but throws something into the shack. ''"Oh crap!" ''Lara leaps out the door with her SMG and flies out the explosion, shrapnel hitting her elbow. She grabs it in pain and screams, but the noise attracts Kiriyama and he shoots. Lara rolls with the machine gun in her embrace and another firing at her, going behind some barrels. She takes shots at Kiriyama before hearing the dreaded click, signalling that her gun would no longer fire the rounds that could save her life. She discards the gun but sees that Kazuo has done the same with his own signature gun. She takes out her Deagle and manages to barely hit Kazuo's leg, making him fall down and grasp the injured limb. Lara intends to finish him off but her gun does what her SMG did and clicks. Kazuo takes out his .357 and fires back at Lara, who only has her axe and bow left. Kiriyama struggles to get up but manages to limp towards his prey and reloads all six of his last rounds into the cylinder. Lara runs deeper into the forest of the island before it suddenly starts pouring hard rain and thunder as it roars across the sky. Lara continues running but she falls on a branch, hitting her leg on a rock in the process. She sees blood seeping out of it and takes out a bandage to halt the flow of the crimson liquid, also popping in a few painkillers to help with the pain. But as she tries to regain her balance, Kazuo fires at her but his leg throws off his balance and thus his aim, forcing his gun to be emptied out with no hits. Kazuo unsheathes his sword as he picks up the pace and slashes at Lara's back, forcing blood out. Lara turns around as she strikes with her axe, trying to disarm him. Lara slashes at Kiriyama but he leans back weakly and strikes at her shoulder, scoring another hit. Lara falls back and hits a tree, where Kiriyama gives one last slash but gets his sword stuck in the tree and Lara falls down as her leg gives up on her. ''"This is it... isn't it? Lara... don't do this..." Lara thinks as she falls down out of exhaustion, from the blood loss and the injuries she's sustained. She sees Kazuo trying to pull his sword out of the thick tree, too focused on it but he thinks he's still safe. She's out of reach from her axe but sees to her right her bow and quiver of arrows. "Oh thank God, I must've dropped them when I fell." She crawls to her last weapon and grabs a round for it out of its pouch, pulling back the string and taking aim at a safe distance. Kiriyama decides to finish her off another way, she's pretty much dead at this point. He pulls out a grenade and pulls the pin but sees the barely alive adventurer preparing to fire a bow his way. SCHOOO An arrow pierces Kiriyama's jugular, making him try to cover the wound spraying with blood with both his hands, not even thinking about the live grenade in his hand. It explodes before it even hits the ground. Lara looks at the charred corpse of her opponent as she slowly closes her eyes. She hears helicopter blades in the distance before passing out. **** CNN Newsroom "In other news, young adventurer fights for her life against mentally insane student from a government death game. Lara Croft, the daughter of famed archaeologist Richard Croft, is in stable condition after entering a firefight on a southeastern Asian island with a young man known as Kazuo Kiriyama. Kiriyama was a participant of the infamous BR Program, condemned by the United States Government and United Nations who escaped the island the "game" took place on after the mutiny on the island we covered earlier in the week. The Japanese government haven't released an official statement on neither the BR Program incident, the death of Kiriyama, or the potential escapees from the island. Croft was on the island on the trail of treasure when she saw the young man and thought he needed help. He fired upon her with military grade weaponry before he died from a grenade explosion. An investigation will be launched and we will let you know when we get word of any updates." "Thanks Jeff, next up: there are reports of The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division and the Strategic Defense Coalition entering a skirmish in the wreckage of a military base in Guam. More on that after the break." WINNER: LARA CROFT Expert's Opinion In a total stomp in the favor of Lara, she won due to her better experience in combat and the better use of her weaponry. Kazuo had the advantage in that his Uzi was a more robust design and his grenades would be more damaging compared to a bow, but his spray and pray style was no match for the control Lara brought, which allowed her to think on the fly rather than just use brute force. Lara was able to also dominate the X-Factors and took the major ones such as training, experience, and endurance. Kazuo's experience has only come from spraying down his classmates with an Uzi and although he's portrayed as a formidable combatant, he's never fought anyone like Lara who's fought waves of cult members armed to the teeth and the other threats of Yamatai island. Category:Blog posts